Meet The Parents
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Jasia and Guy. The three go for lunch and Guy finds out about his daughters relationship


**This Fic is based on a prompt from a guest reviewer on one of my other fics. They said they wanted to see Guys reaction to Jasia so here it is. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you like it too. Reviews and prompts are always welcome. Kat xx**

"Zosia you don't have to do this if you don't have to. It doesn't matter to me if your Dad knows or not. What difference does it make?" Jac sighed as she watched her girlfriend pace up and down the consultants house whilst getting ready to go out for lunch with her Dad.

"I want him to know. It's important to me, just like you both are. And it won't be long until the rumours get worse, it's better if he hears it from me." She stopped by the mirror to check her hair.

She stood and walked over to her. She stopped behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. For Jac, that was the equivalent to most people wrapping their arms around their partners waist. She was still getting used to the touchy feely stuff and this was far enough for her for now. Zosia was happy with that, she knew she was trying. "I know. But if it's making you this worked up then it can wait. Just until you're ready."

She shook her head firmly. "No if I keep putting it off I'll never do it. You know what would make me feel a lot better?"

"No way. If I went with you that would just ruin things from the offset. You can tell a mother that her son has died, you can tell your dad you're in a relationship with his enemy." She spoke calmly, her sarcasm shining through.

"And for that comment you are definitely coming. You can wait in the car then I'll text you once I've told him." She pulled her best puppy dog face, silently begging.

She didn't know how the other woman had this affect on her but she did and there was no way she could stop it. "Alright fine. Let me make myself look presentable."

She grinned, triumphant. "We don't have time for that and making me late wouldn't be a good first impression. You look wonderful."

She rolled her eyes and followed Zosia towards the door.

When they got to the country pub that they'd arranged to meet, Jac waited in the car as planned. "No pressure ok." She leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She nodded and turned to walk into the large stone building. When she entered, she spotted Guy waiting at a table and approached him. "Dad" she greeted as she sat down opposite him.

The pair talked for a while, keeping conversation light. They ordered drinks, waiting a while to order food. That was Zosia's idea so Jac would have time to order too but of course she didn't say that. "Dad…" She started a few minutes later. "I need to talk to you about something and I don't think you'll like it but I need you to accept it and be happy for me."

"Of course I always try to Zoshy, I want bring but the best for you. What is it?" He frowned with confusion.

"I've met someone and…" She was interrupted before she could finish.

"That's excellent darling! Who is he? Is he a doctor? Do I know him."

"Yes and yes. But urm as I was going to say, it's not a he Dad." She looked down, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Well that's ok. Of course it is. You told me from a young age that you had interest in males and females and I learnt to accept it. But there's something else?"

"Yes. It's… It's Ms Naylor." She spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"I beg your pardon!? Surely you're joking?" He spoke in disbelief.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not. I know it probably seems strange but she's been so good to me and I really do like her. She knows all about the bad stuff and has seen it too but still likes me for who I am. She's really not all bad. In fact she's waiting outside and I'd really like it if she could have lunch with us and you could get to know her properly."

He was quiet for quite some time. "I… Well I suppose if it'd make you happy then there'd be no harm in lunch."

She finally made eye contact and smiled. "Thank you. I'll text her and let her know she can join us. Thank you so much." She got her phone from her pocket and sent Jac a text.

A few minutes later Jac was walking over and pulled up a chair to sit next to Zosia. "Guy." She said with a nod.

"Ms Naylor, this is a surprise. How long has this been going on?" He asked the pair.

"A few months." Zosia told him. "I wanted to tell you before but we wanted to keep things to ourself to start with. We knew what people's reactions would be like."

"And they'd have every right to react that way. If things are going badly Zoshy you don't have to resort to sleeping with your boss. There's other ways to go, people can help you with your surgery skills or whatever it is you're struggling with."

"I can assure you there's nothing wrong with your daughters skills Mr Self. She's very talented. It's a shame you think so little of her." She frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"I do not. In fact I think very highly of my daughter, which is why I'm wondering what on earth she see's in you. She's still young, she's not ready to settle down with someone who has a child, someone who takes pleasure in making junior doctors cry. My daughter enjoys going out and having a good time, I doubt you'd even know what that meant." His hands gestured wildly as he tried to get his point across.

"I know I often think all of that myself but she is an adult. She knows her own mind and can make her own decisions. If you don't like that then I'm sorry but, actually no I'm not sorry at all, you'll just have to put up with it." She shrugged.

"She is my daughter, you really think if she had to choose, choose who she made happy, she'd pick you over me?" He was getting ready to stand.

"Stop!" Zosia shouted. "Please just stop. There will be no choosing, no picking sides. I understand that you two don't like each other and will never be friends but please can you just be civil. I know you both want me to be happy I can't be if you're at each others throats all the time so please!"

Jac was looking smugly at Guy until she realised her girlfriend was frowning at her.

"Don't you pull that face, that was aimed at you as well. Now if we could have a nice peaceful dinner that would be great." She looked between the two of them with a serious expression.

Jac simply shrugged and nodded.

He sighed. "Alright. I think I can manage civil. For you if nothing else."

They fell into silence and although it was slightly uncomfortable, Zosia supposed that that was better than arguing. The waitress arrived and they all ordered. When she had gone, the awkwardness returned.

"So Zoshy I didn't know it was older women you were in to. In fact Jac I thought it was older people you liked." Guy spoke up after a few minutes.

His daughter rolled her eyes. "Dad, I think Jac will agree with me when I say age has nothing to do with it. We like each other and that is that."

"Oh I don't know. The older men I'd been with in the past were never very..." She acted as if she was searching for the correct word. "Exciting. So I thought, why not try the complete opposite." The sarcasm in her voice was apparent.

She slapped her arm gently, although really she'd expected nothing less from her girlfriend. She also knew that her comment was a dig at her dad in particular but she didn't like to think about that. "Well I do hope I live up to your expectations and make you change your 'type' for good." She gestured quotation marks in the air.

"Well you're yet to disappoint." She smirked flirtatiously.

"Oh please. I said I could handle lunch but not if you're being like that." He pulled a face. "And talk about lack of excitement all you like Ms Naylor but I certainly don't remember any complaints when we were together." Now it was his turn to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Oh dad that's enough." She screwed up her nose in disgust.

"We were never together Guy, it was a convenience thing. And it's always helpful to be in the CEO's good books."

His face turned almost stormy. "And that's what makes me worry what it is you want from my daughter?" He shot back.

"Ok again please stop!" Zosia raised her voice to be heard above the bickering. "What happened to civil?"

Both consultants dropped their heads and muttered a sorry, much like badly behaved children being told off by their teacher.

Their food arrived and they switched to small talk as they ate. Zosia and Guy caught up on gossip about people they knew, Jac simply listening quietly. However much she disliked the man, seeing the two interact in a positive way made her feel warm inside because she could see how happy it made her girlfriend. She cursed herself inwardly for becoming the type of person she hated. Cutesy couples always made her cringe and now look at her.

Not long after they had finished eating, Guy said that he had to get going, but only once he had paid for their meals.

Zosia wished he'd stay longer but knew that the short time had been hard enough and she appreciated that he was trying. As he left she stood to hug him goodbye, Jac settling with a wave from the table. Once he had left, she stood to join her girlfriend.

Zosia sighed and let her head drop back. "Well that could have been worse I guess."

"Of course it could. I think that went quite well." She wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they headed out to the carpark. "Me and your dad are never going to be the best of friends you know that, but I'm trying. And he could have completed objected to it so yes it could be worse."

She sighed happily and relaxed into her arm. "Hmm yes you're probably right."

"I always am. You should have realised by now."


End file.
